Music To My Ears
by gardenGnostik
Summary: Jade plays a little tune and Karkat listens. [My first fic. For Skaian Skeeter]
1. Chapter 1

Music Prompt for Skaian Skeeter. I sadly do not own Homestuck. This is my first fic, so here goes.

* * *

"This damn flute isn't working properly!" Jade exclaimed, mashing the keys on her shiny silver flute. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. If I keep this up, "Hot Cross Buns" will the only music I'll ever play! Jade thought.

She closed her eyes for a minute, and began to breathe deeply. Convincing herself to calm down, she put her lips on the mouthpiece and began to blow softly. Playing a simple melody, she concentrated on the sheet music and began to tap her foot. Once Jade started to get the hang of it, she swayed a bit and played the tune faster.

Karkat was banging away at his husktop, currently ranting about his past self to Sollux.

- carcinoGenticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 21::33 -

CG: HEY FUCKASS

CG: COULD I JUST TALK TO YOU FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND YOU PIECE OF SHIT

TA: ugh, what ii2 iit now kk

TA: ii2 iit about your "pa2t 2elf"

TA: we all know that2 a load of bull2hiit

CG: BUT SERIOUSLY

CG: HE HAS BEEN FUCKING UP MORE THAN USUAL NOW

TA: no shiit

TA: he alway2 manages2 two fuck up 2ooner or later

CG: I KNOW RIGHT

CG: THAT LITTLE SHITSTAIN

CG: HOLD ON

TA: what ii2 iit now

CG: I HEAR STRANGE NOISES COMING FROM JADES ROOM

CG: SOME KIND OF… MUSIC?

CG: HOLD ON

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 21:54 -

Karkat begrudgingly left his not-so-comfortable spot in front of his husktop and struggled to get up. Grumbling under his breath, he stumbled out of his room and shuffled over to Jade's door. Rapping his knuckles loudly on the wooden door, he waited for a response.

"JADE? I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING IN THERE. I CAN HEAR OMINOUS WHISTLE NOISES." Karkat shouted, wondering what could she be doing in there. He lunged for the brass doornob, and twisted it forcibly. Slamming the door open, he saw a surprised Jade staring at him confusedly.

"Karkat?"

* * *

Ah, a cliffhanger, huh? Meh. I hope you enjoyed it. This fic will be at least 2 chapters long.

- Trish


	2. 1

Ah, sorry for updating so late. Things happened. Sorry again.

- Trish

* * *

Karkat regained his composure and couldn't help but looks at the strange item. The long "stick" had many odd buttons, plus a little hole that she put her rosy lips on. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft, pink lips...

_What? What did I just fucking think right now? Ugh, my past self (even if it was 3 seconds from now) is a huge fucking idiot! I don't have a chance with Harley! She's not even flushed for me... besides, when did I start having red feelings for Jade *Fucking* Harley! Shit, shit, shit, shit..._

He put his hands over his face and felt the blush on his cheeks. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ "So, um, H-harley, what is that thing you are holding in your hands right now?" He said shakily, cursing himself for his stuttering.

Jade's mouth twitched into a grin. "It's called a _flute._ It's a musical instrument! You see, you just-" Jade then proceeded to play a note on her flute. Surprisingly, it came out fine. Not like the sound of a dying whale, that's for sure.

Karkat's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to the so-called "flute." It was a sound like he'd never heard before. It rang clearly as a bell in his ears, and sounded like the chorus of an angel.

Jade peered at Karkat and chuckled at the expression on his face. "What, you guys don't have flutes on Alternia?"

"No, we don't. It's just, I've never heard just a sweet sounding instrument before." Karkat mumbles, tugging on the hem of his sleeve.

Jade paused for a moment, and a beamed up at him. "Well then, would you care to join me? I could use the company, fuckass." She gave him a cheeky wink, and patted the chair next to her, inviting him to join her.

Karkat's blush just increased, and he had lost all ability to make any retorts towards Jade. He hid his head deeper into his sweater, the blush burning his face. "M-mhm!" He mumbled, rushing to sit down next to her. He plopped himself down on the chair, and tried to regain the remaining pieces of dignity he had left (spoilers, there were none).

Jade turned back to her music, and started to play softly. Pushing the keys carefully, she starts off slowly so she doesn't make a mistake. Bit by bit, she began to play louder and faster. These notes rapidly transformed into a haunting melody which resonated throughout the room.

Karkat was mesmerized by this, as he watched in wonder while Jade's hands flew rapidly along the keys. Looking up to see Jade's face, he found that her face was scrunched up in concentration. Her eyes were glued determinedly onto the piece of music, taking a breath through her lips before continuing again. It was truly amazing.

Suddenly ceasing her playing, Jade tore her eyes off the sheet music and glanced at Karkat's enthralled expression.

"I-is something wrong? D-did I do it wrong? I'm sorry, I know I'm shit at playing flute…" Jade laughed weakly, turning away from Karkat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. Thanks again for reading.

- Trish


	3. 3

"You didn't do anything wrong, fuckass." Karkat mumbled through the neck of his sweater.

"I-I didn't? Then why are were you looking at me like that?" Jade raised one eyebrow questioningly. She set down her flute in her lap, turning to look at him with her innocent emerald eyes.

"What do you mean "looking at you like that"? I wasn't fucking looking at you!" Karkat averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Jade in the eyes. _Shit,_ He thought, _I let my guard down._ He then proceeded to try and make his face emotionless.

Jade paused for a moment, not comprehending what he said.

"Alright, if you say so…" Jade sighed, and put her lips back down onto the flute. She closed her eyes and swayed to the beat of her playing.

Karkat sighed and stared at Jade. He admired the way her jet black hair glistened in the dim light of her bedroom. This time, Jade could literally feel Karkat's eyes staring at her. Mistaking it for staring at her flute, she stopped playing abruptly.

"Karkat, do you want to try playing it?" Jade asked him cautiously.

Karkat nodded slowly and Jade handed him the odd looking instrument. He put his lips on the instrument and blew softly. He was surprised to find that he couldn't even make a sound.

Jade saw this and tried to hide her giggle behind her hand. "Karkat, that's not how you play it! You have to purse your lips-"She demonstrated with her own lips, -like this!"

Karkat tried to shape his lips just like Jade's, softly blowing across the hole. He was surprised that a sweet sounding note came out instead of a shrill squeak that threatened to break his and Jade's eardrums.

Jade's expression morphed into an excited one. "See, it's not so hard, is it? You're a natural, fuckass."

Karkat blushed at the compliment and proceeded to hide his face in the neck of his sweater. He didn't want to have _Harley_ see him blush again. Not only was he a fuckass, he was a _wimpy_ fuckass.

Jade suddenly grabbed his hands in hers gently and showed him how to hold the flute. Pressing a finger ontop of his, she pressed lightly onto one of the keys.

"Now, blow." Jade whispered quietly. Karkat tried not to notice that their faces were practically two inches apart. He licked his lips, wetting them a bit, and started to blow. A clear, beautiful note rang throughout the room. It sounded like the chorus of a thousand angels.

Jade was surprised that Karkat could make her flute sound so vibrant and pure. His eyes were closed and he could literally feel the vibrations from the tiny flute. Jade stared at Karkat, admiring how calm and serene his face looked. When he finally lifted his lips up to take a breath, Jade could not resist kissing those lips.

Karkat still hadn't opened his eyes and lifted his lips off of the instrument. He hadn't felt so calm in a _long_ time, and he was not about to waste this precious moment. He felt a warm, soft, weight press against his lips and found that Jade was the source of warmth. His eyes widened and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Jade, what the fuck?"


End file.
